Pokémon: The Beginning of the End
by Setsuna Damius
Summary: The Pokémon where the worst to suffer, though. The illness thankfully cannot be transmitted to them by air, but like a zombie invasion, they are inflicted with the disease only by the touch of another creature with the disease. Once infected they go on an ultimate rampage, losing their minds and wildly releasing moves on objects, like un-tamed beasts. - A piece of the first chapter
1. Chapter 1: Crash Land

"The world has ended for a decade, people call this era the 'Forsaken Years.' This is because they say the gods of time and space have left and given up on humanity, plaguing us while they left. Illness struck alongside natural disasters.  
The Pokémon where the worst to suffer, though. The illness thankfully cannot be transmitted to them by air, but like a zombie invasion, they are inflicted with the disease only by the touch of another creature with the disease. Once infected they go on an ultimate rampage, losing their minds and wildly releasing moves on objects, like un-tamed beasts.  
The disease, like rabies, can kill us if we are to be afflicted with it. Thankfully, the disease cannot be transmitted by air and this applies to us too. Though if a plagued Pokémon were to even touch our bear skin, it's over.  
A cure? That has been found, but getting it to the Pokémon is no easy task. Imagine trying to get to a raging onix who is constantly throwing himself all over the place. I don't need to go as far as to talk about a wailord.  
Famine has struck; if it's because of the disease or some other reason I don't know. Though thankfully a cure has already been found for that too. Only we were too late, the tall trees have been replaced by the wind and the tall grass by dry sand.  
Only ruins of towns have survived the Pokémon and disasters, but they are ridden with bandits or the fake government, trying to control what's left of the world, or end it. Some Pokémon have survived, but finding them are rare and nearly impossible. The only people we can trust, if they are still alive is the Enclave. Most of all remember your aura powers.  
Now wake up son, we need you to save the world…"  
My eyes opened and the sense of claustrophobia eroded my mind in a matter of seconds. In front of me was a glass window and all around it different holographic images were produced. My mother's voice echoed in my head, or was that the headphones echoing the sound?  
"Warning," said the speakers by my ears. "Space-pod damaged, crash landing engaged!"  
A big red warning sign appeared in front of my screen. I tried to move my arms but they were locked in place, comfortable but irritably.  
"Bio-life signs…" said the mechanical voice; two life signs appeared in front of my face: one of a holographic zorua and one of me. Under them were two numbers, both reading 100%.  
"Arm-machinery," said the mechanical voice," functional."  
I tried to turn my head to the right but my head was stuck in the position.  
"Preparing to land," said the mechanical voice. A number that started at 100 quickly started to count down by seconds.  
'What's going on,' I wondered. From one side of the window a planet started to come into view.  
"Destination… Earth," said the mechanical voice.  
A planet colored in blue and brown appeared on the other side of the glass.  
"Earth," I muttered, knowing in my mind what happened.  
"Crash landing in progress," said the computer.  
The planet started to slowly come closer to me.  
"Oh, crud," I muttered, biting my lip and closing my eyes.  
As time passed, the space pod became warmer. I could feel the gravity and the motion of my body being stretched by the speed. I opened my eyes and saw a barren desert and in the distance a small building-like structure. It was too far to identify what it was and it was too far to sense any life emanating from the structure, but I decided that was where I was going to go first.  
The land move towards me as it started to look more and more like a brown wall. I clenched my teeth and braced for the impact.  
_ Boom!_

1-25-13  
Alright, I think this is better than my other new story, which I have ended and given up on. Shinx's Tragedy, maybe by Sunday I'll have something, but I got off my writer's block!  
Next a few questions will be left un-answered to see how people will react to it. This is a story borrowing attributes from Fallout 3 and RAGE. Next I have played through the Unova region once, but I have no exact idea on it, so some things I may write maybe wrong. Not only that I my not use them for the reason that I don't know how to use them. Please suggest Pokémon in the review, as at the moment I'm going to try to memorize them.  
Last, I can be contacted online at Pokémon Showdown from 4:00-5:00 PM, I will try to b online during that time. You can also face me even though I suck.  
Last of all please review, and PM. Thank you and have a good day,  
Damius


	2. Chapter 2: Adam

"The world has ended for a decade, people call this era the 'Forsaken Years.' This is because they say the gods of time and space have left and given up on humanity, plaguing us while they left. Illness struck alongside natural disasters.

The Pokémon were the worst to suffer, though. The illness thankfully cannot be transmitted to them by air, but like a zombie invasion, they are inflicted with the disease only by the touch of another creature with the disease. Once infected they go on an ultimate rampage, losing their minds and wildly releasing moves on objects, like un-tamed beasts.

The disease, like rabies, can kill us if we are to be afflicted with it. Thankfully, the disease cannot be transmitted by air, although if a plagued Pokémon were to even touch our bare skin, it's over.

A cure? That has been found, but getting it to the Pokémon is no easy task. Imagine trying to get to a raging onix who is constantly throwing himself all over the place. I don't need to go as far as to talk about a wailord.

Famine has struck, though thankfully a cure has already been found for that too. Only we were too late, the tall trees have been replaced by the wind and the tall grass by dry sand.

Only ruins of towns have survived the Pokémon and disasters, but they are ridden with bandits or the fake government, trying to control what's left of the world, or end it. Some Pokémon have survived, but finding them are rare and nearly impossible. The only people we can trust, if they are still alive is the Enclave. Most of all remember your aura powers.

Now wake up son, we need you to save the world…"

My eyes opened and the sense of claustrophobia eroded my mind in a matter of seconds. In front of me was a glass window and all around it different holographic images were produced. My mother's voice echoed in my head, or was that the headphones echoing the sound?

"Warning," said the speakers by my ears. "Space-pod damaged, crash landing engaged!"

A big red warning sign appeared in front of my screen. I tried to move my arms but they were locked in place, comfortable but irritably.

"Bio-life signs…" said the mechanical voice; two life signs appeared in front of my face: one of a holographic zorua and one of me. Under them were two numbers, both reading 100%.

"Arm-machinery," said the mechanical voice," functional."

I tried to turn my head to the right but my head was stuck in the position.

"Preparing to land," said the mechanical voice. A number that started at 100 quickly started to count down by seconds.

'What's going on,' I wondered. From one side of the window a planet started to come into view.

"Destination… Earth," said the mechanical voice.

A planet colored in blue and brown appeared on the other side of the glass.  
"Earth," I muttered, knowing in my mind what happened.

"Crash landing in progress," said the computer.

The planet started to slowly come closer to me.

"Oh, crud," I muttered, biting my lip and closing my eyes.

As time passed, the space pod became warmer. I could feel the gravity and the motion of my body being stretched by the speed. I opened my eyes and saw a barren desert and in the distance a small building-like structure. It was too far to identify what it was and it was too far to sense any life emanating from the structure, but I decided that was where I was going to go first.

The land move towards me as it started to look more and more like a brown wall. I clenched my teeth and braced for the impact.

_ Boom!_

1-25-13  
Alright, I think this is better than my other new story, which I have ended and given up on. Shinx's Tragedy, maybe by Sunday I'll have something, but I got off my writer's block!  
Next a few questions will be left un-answered to see how people will react to it. This is a story borrowing attributes from Fallout 3 and RAGE. Next I have played through the Unova region once, but I have no exact idea on it, so some things I may write maybe wrong. Not only that I my not use them for the reason that I don't know how to use them. Please suggest Pokémon in the review, as at the moment I'm going to try to memorize them.  
Last, I can be contacted online at Pokémon Showdown from 4:00-5:00 PM, I will try to b online during that time. You can also face me even though I suck.  
Last of all please review, and PM. Thank you and have a good day,  
Damius


End file.
